Electrical connectors are commonly fitted to cables. For example, as is known in the art, simple assembly on a cable can be carried out by means of an insulation displacement contact which cuts an insulation of the cable and contacts the internal conductor. Such an insulation displacement contact may be arranged, for instance, on a first portion of a connector and be pressed perpendicularly relative to the cable direction onto a second portion which retains the cable. In another known embodiment, a first portion having an insulation displacement contact is folded onto a second portion retaining the cable. The aforementioned systems, however, require a relatively large force to be applied; thus, manual assembly of the electrical connector and cable is not possible.